The Secrets That Lie Within
by FateChica
Summary: Hey! Arnold/Harry Potter crossover. Helga gets accepted to Hogwarts and discovers some very interesting about herself as she helps Harry and the gang with their adventures. Eventually romance btn Arnold and Helga. Rating may change.


Well, I've ventured out of the world of Anime and am now writing about cartoons and books. I'm so happy I'm broadening my horizons. As my little summary says, this is a Hey! Arnold/Harry Potter crossover that just popped into my mind a couple of days ago and I've decided to persue it. This doesn't mean that I'm abandoning my Anime stories...I just wanted to do something a little different. The first chapter is going to be a while in coming out seeing how as I am very new to the Harry Potter world (I got introduced to it through the movie and am now in the middle of reading the books!). So, anyway, I'll let you read the prologue.   
  
Oh, brief disclaimer: I don't own Hey! Arnold or Harry Potter. The respective parties own them and I have nothing to do with the ownership of either.  
  
  
----------The Secrets that Lie Within----------  
Normal. Such a thing doesn't exist. At least I don't think it does. What does it mean to be normal anyway? Average, just like everybody else, doesn't stand out in the crowd, fits right in with everyone else. I guess that's what normal is. It seems right to me, at least. Is that what normal is? How would you define it? Would you say the same thing as me? Is normal to you the same thing as normal to me and is it the same thing to everyone else? Is there a universal definition of normal? Well, I sure hope there isn't one because I definitely wouldn't fit in with the universal definition of "normal".   
  
I guess the most important question to ask is how does one become normal? If there's a process, steps I can take, please tell me what they are; I'd really like to know. It's not that I want to hide what I am. Believe me when I say that there are parts of me that I wouldn't trade for the world. I just want to hide who I am from people who wouldn't understand and becoming "normal" is the only way I can achieve that. My unusualness has caused me pain in my early years, only serving to alienate myself further from the people who surrounded me.   
  
I'd say "the people who loved me" but, in my early years, nobody loved me. I was by myself, alone among a sea of people. Everybody saw me as a bully. No one ever bothered to see behind my mask. Not that I would have let anyone if they wanted to. I was very protective of my secrets, going great lengths to cover up the part of me that was sensitive and caring, even becoming one of the cruelest and mean-hearted people my peers ever knew. I wish I could have done things differently when I was younger, but I made the wrong choices on how to act and I've suffered the consequences.   
  
And then, there was the incident when I was ten, when that guy on the bridge pushed me over and laughed at me right before he flew over the railing, crashing down on the ground below, breaking his spine. I knew it was my fault, I just didn't know how. I found myself wishing that he would fall off the bridge and that's what happened. It was like some mysterious and invisible hand picked him up and tossed him over the railing. That incident greatly affected how I acted in front of others. I became more mean-hearted, more spiteful. I withdrew more from my classmates and drove away the only person who would even consider me a friend. I was alone and most definitely abnormal.   
  
What do I mean when I say abnormal? Abnormal is bullying around others to cover up sensitivity and compassion. Abnormal is having the power to hurt someone physically without laying a finger on them. Abnormal is having a great-great-grandmother who's a witch and a great-great-uncle who's a wizard, both of them still living healthily at about 150 years of age. Abnormal is me. My name is Helga G. Pataki and this is my abnormal story.  
  
---------------  
Well, this is the end of the beginning, so to speak. What did you think? Do you think I can successfully pull of a Hey! Arnold/Harry Potter crossover? I sure hope I can. Stay tuned for the first chapter, alrighty? TTFN!! 


End file.
